


Betrothed?!

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, King isn't terrible but he could be better, M/M, Rouxls is hard to write dialogue for, but it's implied, he won't abuse Lancer in this story, my god, older Lancer, older Ralsei, starting in chapter 2 anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Lancer has finally come to terms with being betrothed to an heir from a neighboring kingdom, but is shocked when he finally sees who exactly that heir is.AU where Lancer’s dad is still the king, I guess? Idk man, I got the idea and felt compelled to write it down, just roll with it.Rating eventually will change to E, but that's not for a good chunk of chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lesser dad, when will I be king?”

Rouxls tossed the worm he had been studying back into its jar, perplexed by the uncharacteristically good question. Ever since Lancer’s lightner friends had left, Lancer had been more persistent with his pestering. Finally, something of substance to discuss! “Well,” Rouxls explained, “Thoust shall taketh over thy father's throne at which houre thee turneth twenty years olde.”

Lancer paused for a moment, counting on his fingers, before his face lit up, “Cool, I’ve only got twelve more years to wait!”

Chuckling, Rouxls continued, “Yes, a mere twelve years before thou art did marry to thy betroth'd and ruleth by their side. My, how the timeth doest flyeth. Seemeth liketh just yesterday thou were but an inchworme, inching and worming 'round the castle, liketh... an inchworme…”

“What’s ‘betrothed’ mean?”

“It means when thee were a baby, thy father did promise thee wouldst wed another once thee both becameth adults.”

Lancer nodded in understanding before realization suddenly hit him. “What?!” he nearly choked, “I’m gonna have to marry some stranger when I grow up?!”

Rouxls cocked a brow in confusion, “Certainly thy father hast toldeth thee this already?” But the look on Lancer’s face told Rouxls that this was news to him. He sighed, “Thee needeth not to worry, thee shall marryeth someone liketh thee, an heir to a throne. And liketh thee said, that won’t happen for another twelve years.”

“But,” Lancer whined, in a way that totally didn’t pull on Rouxl’s heartstrings, “what if they don’t like me?”

“...no senseth in worrying aboust that now,” and with an affectionate pat to Lancer’s head, Rouxls returned to studying his worms.

-

Lancer couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned as worries about the future kept coming into his mind. What if he’d have to marry someone he didn’t like? What if they didn’t like him either? With a whine, Lancer pulled the covers over his head and tried once again to go to sleep, only now his thoughts drifted back to his friends. A sharp stab of loneliness reverberated in his chest. Lancer missed his friends, and the knowledge that he would likely never see them again filled him with even more loneliness. He knew Rouxls was growing annoyed with him, but he couldn’t stand going back to being alone again, and stuck to his lesser dad’s side even more intensely than before.

The more Lancer thought, the more he came to realize that, even though he was intimidated by the thought of marrying a stranger, he wouldn’t have to spend any more time alone. And even if they didn’t get along at first, maybe with time they could grow to like each other.

Lancer’s smiled at the thought as his eyes slowly fell shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I had to google "when to capitalize the word king"

Rouxls sighed, purely out of habit. He hadn’t had any reason to sigh out of annoyance in years, sighing had simply became a reflex from being around Lancer as a young boy. But now he was grown, much to Rouxls’ relief, and to his sorrow as well. If you asked Rouxls, he’d gladly say good riddance to the little squirt who pestered him with splat noises and bird sounds. But, and he’d never tell anyone this… a small part of Rouxls will miss him. Rouxls watched as the grown up Lancer in front of him greeted his guests with an air of professional nobility that nearly matched his father, while keeping a sliver of the, ah, _playfulness_ he expressed in his youth. A perfect combination of his father and his mother.

Rouxls sighed again. Damn, habit.

Lancer had been dreaming of his twentieth birthday celebration before he could even count to twenty. Of course, those dreams had changed as he grew older and learned that a bouncy house would most certainly not be appropriate, and besides, it wouldn’t fit in the castle doors anyway. Young Lancer had pouted for the next three days.

Rouxls chuckled to himself. That Lancer would be disappointed to see this turnout. Rouxls had to admit that royal celebrations like these were often… stuffy, and utterly boring unless you had the right company. Still, Lancer seemed to be enjoying himself, which made Rouxls happy.

-

Lancer wanted to fling himself off the nearest balcony. His face hurt from forcing himself to smile and greet everyone who approached him, putting on the facade of a poised future king to hide how utterly terrified he was. That, and he knew one little slip up and his father would flip. His shoulders were already weighed down with the expectations from just his father alone, nevermind the entire kingdom. And to top it all off, the looming threat of what was about to change his life didn’t make things any easier.

Lancer wondered if he had already greeted his future spouse without even realizing it.

No, he thought, there’s probably going to be a big announcement later, and they’ll introduce themself then. That’s usually how these things go, right?

Lancer felt his stomach drop at the thought.

“Lancer, my son!”

The King’s booming voice snapped Lancer’s attention back to reality. With a hearty laugh, his father gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, “Come, it’s almost time. Everyone is waiting.”

Lancer reluctantly trudged after his father, wanting nothing more than for the day to just be over already.

-

His father was speaking, giving an obligatory birthday speech about his son to the crowd, but no matter how hard Lancer tried he couldn’t pay attention to what was being said. He caught a few words here and there, enough to get the gist.

Lancer couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so nervous. He hadn’t felt this way in years, so why now? He figured it was because this moment had always seemed so far away, but now it was here, it was real, and it terrified him.

Well, now he knew _why_ he felt nervous. Didn’t help him whatsoever.

Before Lancer could register what was happening, his father was summoning his betrothed and their parents. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lancer straightened his posture and watched anxiously as the guards pulled the heavy ballroom doors open.

Lancer nearly collapsed when he saw who walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOOoooOo i wOnDEr wHo iT is?
> 
> Also I promise future chapters will be much longer, I'm embarrassed by how short these past two chapters were lol.


End file.
